


absolute

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, kyle is oblivious, stan is sappy about kyle's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stan is ridiculously cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	absolute

The sheer intensity of Kyle's eyes strikes Stan as beautiful. The glint of the sun that makes the usually green eyes shine gold is beautiful, Stan thinks. He never would tell Kyle. He never wants to accidentally make those bright eyes dull. He wants Kyle to look at him with shining green irises and the moonlight reflecting off their faces with them having just kissed in the cold night air and he wants Kyle to look at him like he _loves_ him. He wants Kyle's eyes to reflect his own feelings, he wants Kyle's eyes to glimmer with the absolute and utter love for him, with his own dim blue eyes.

Kyle blinks at him, eyes soft, and raises an eyebrow at him over his textbook.

"What are you thinking about?"


End file.
